Liebesbriefe
by calleigh-duquesne
Summary: Calleigh hat einen geheimnisvollen Verehrer und das Team muss sich mit einer mysteriösen Mordserie beschäftigen. CalleighMr. X und HoratioAdell
1. Kapitel 1

Liebesbriefe

Kapitel 1

Calleigh Duquesne fuhr mit dem Fahrrad fast gegen den Fahrradständer beim Miami Date Police Department. Sie sah fluchend auf die Uhr. "Scheiße, schon eine halbe Stunde zu spät. Das gibt Ärger." Sie schloss ihr Rad an und lief zum CSI Gebäude. Dort wurde sie noch am Empfang aufgehalten, weil ein Brief für sie abgegeben wurde. Sie war sehr unwirsch. Sie sah sich den Brief an. "Calleigh Duquesne, persönlich und vertraulich" las sie auf dem Umschlag. "Da will mir jemand einen Streich spielen.", dachte sie und hatte die Hand schon Richtung Mülleimer ausgestreckt. Aber dann überwog die Neugier und sie steckte den Brief in die Innentasche des Blazers. Dann rannte sie zum Konferenzraum, in dem schon alle anderen versammelt waren. "Pünktlichkeit ist heute nicht deine Stärke. Hat der Wecker versagt?" Horatio schaute auf die Uhr. "Nein, nicht mein Wecker, aber mein Auto hat den Geist aufgegeben. Ich bin mit dem Rad hier." "Sportlich, sportlich!" Wenn Blicke töten könnten hätte Cal Speed dafür umgebracht. Sie war noch ziemlich aus der Puste. "OK Leute. Wir haben einen neuen Fall. Calleigh, du gehst mit Eric und Alex in das Santa Ana Konvent. Dort wurde eine Nonne tot aufgefunden. Ein Mord im Kloster. Bitte benehmt euch. Speed, du kommst mit mir zum Strand. Dort wurde ebenfalls eine Leiche gefunden. Das war's."

Cal saß in Erics Auto auf der Rückbank, während Alex auf dem Beifahrersitz Platz genommen hatte. Sie nahm sich den geheimnisvollen Brief vor. Sie nahm ein einzelnes Blatt aus dem Umschlag. Die Unterschrift erschien ihr sehr seltsam. Es war ein kurzer Brief. "Sehr witzig", dachte sie und begann zu lesen:

"Liebe Calleigh,

ich weiß nicht, was du mit diesem Brief machst. Du solltest aber wissen, dass ich seit ich dich kenne, nur noch an dich denke. Ich weiß auch nicht, ob du schon einen Partner hast und ob ich überhaupt eine Chance habe. Eine Tatsache ist aber sicher: Du gefällst mir unheimlich gut. Wenn du Lust hast, kannst du mir schreiben. Richte deine Briefe an folgendes Postfach: 5589, Postamt Miami West. Gib mir doch auch eine Adresse an. Das wäre einfacher als über das CSI. Ich denke an dich

ein Namenloser"

Cal schüttelte den Kopf. "Woher weiß er meinen Namen und wo ich arbeite. Ich habe seit Monaten keine Männerbekanntschaften mehr. Das kann nur einer aus dem Department sein." Weiter kam sie nicht mit ihren Gedanken. "Hey Calleigh, schläfst du?" Alex drehte sich um. Sie konnte den Brief gerade noch rechtzeitig verschwinden lassen. "Nein, ich bin ganz wach. Ich bin gespannt, was uns hier erwartet." Damit stieg sie aus dem Auto. Der Brief war wieder in der Innentasche des Blazers.

Als sie von der Äbtissin in den Raum geführt wurden, in dem die tote Nonne lag, traf auch die erfahrenen Tatortermittler der Schlag.

Währenddessen untersuchten Speed und Horatio am Strand die Leiche eines jungen Mannes. Detectiv Sevilla war ebenfalls vor Ort. Sie wusste bereits, dass es sich um Michael Cummins handelte, einen Priester, der Verbindungen zum Santa Ana Konvent hatte. "Adell, dort habe ich Calleigh, Alex und Delko hingeschickt. Dort gibt es ebenfalls eine Tote", sagte Horatio. "Du vermutest einen Zusammenhang?" führte Adell seinen Gedanken fort. "Es kann sein. Dazu muss ich erst einige Informationen haben." Damit wandte Horatio sich wieder der Leiche zu. Es waren keine äußeren Verletzungen zu erkennen. „Mehr kann ich erst nach der Autopsie sagen", erklärte der Gerichtsmediziner. „Dann bringen Sie die Leiche ins Labor. Speed, sind alle Spuren soweit gesichert?" „Es dauert noch, Horatio." „Ich fahre schon mal ins Labor zurück. Du kommst nach, wenn du fertig bist." „Verstanden!" erwiderte Speed. „Ich werde mit Tim zurückkommen. Ich muss am Tatort bleiben, bis er fertig ist." Adell beschloss zu warten, damit es keine Schwierigkeiten gab. Es handelt sich um einen Fall, bei dem die Kirche schon um schnellstmögliche Aufklärung gebeten hatte. Sie wollte keinen unnötigen Ärger. Eine Stunde später war auch Speed wieder im Labor und fing an die Spuren zu untersuchen.

Im Autopsiesaal ging es Horatio nicht viel besser, als seinen Kollegen im Kloster. Auch ihn traf der Schlag.


	2. Kapitel 2

Titel: Liebesbriefe

Kapitel 2

Man hatte das Kreuz mit der Leiche inzwischen auf den Boden gelegt und Alexx hatte schon angefangen die Leiche zu untersuchen. Eric stand noch geschockt in der Tür. Detectiv Bernstein sah auch etwas blass aus. So etwas hatte er in seiner Polizeilaufbann noch nicht gesehen. Calleigh fing an den Tatort nach Kugeln zu untersuchen. "Gib dir keine Mühe, Cal. Die Schwester wurde gekreuzigt", rief Alexx. Sie fand diesen Mord einfach nur grausam. Dann fing Cal an, sich das Kreuz etwas genauer anzusehen. "Alex, hier sind noch andere Blutspuren. Das Kreuz muss mit ins Labor. Eric hilf mir mal." Während die CSI´s das Kreuz, von dem die Leiche entfernt worden war verluden, stellte Detectiv Bernstein der Äbtissin einige Fragen. ´Die Antworten waren äußerst unbefriedigend. Er bekam keine Auskunft. Als er sah, dass das Team aufbrach, verließ er den Tatort ebenfalls.

Horatio Caine lief im Eiltempo aus dem Autopsiesaal. Er schaffte es gerade noch rechtzeitig zur Toilette. Als er wieder herauskam, stieß er im Flur mit Adell zusammen. Sie musterte ihn besorgt, denn er roch noch nach erbrochenem. "Was ist mit dir los? Bist du krank? Hier nimm ein Kaugummi. Das muss ja nicht gleich jeder riechen." "Schau dir die Leiche unseres Priesters an, dann weißt du warum mir schlecht wurde. Er wurde gekreuzigt", antwortete er und sah, dass seine Kollegin ein Schein blasser wurde. "Alles OK?" Er schaute ihr in die Augen. "Geht schon!" erwiderte sie. Sie gingen zurück zum Autopsiesaal, indem inzwischen auch Alexx eingetroffen war. "So weit wie ich gehört habe, wurde eure Leiche auch gekreuzigt. Zwei solcher Leichen an einem Tag ist wirklich heftig. Eric und Calleigh untersuchen gerade das Kreuz." "Ich werde mal mit Detectiv Bernstein sprechen. Vielleicht hat er schon irgendetwas." Adell verabschiedete sich.

Zwei Stunden später saßen alle im Konferenzraum. "Was habt ihr über das Kreuz herausgefunden?" Horatio sprach Eric und Calleigh an. "Die DNA stammt von unseren Opfern. Zuerst starb der Priester und dann die Nonne", erklärte Eric. "Das Kreuz ist aus Eichenholz zusammengezimmert, dass man in jedem Baumarkt bekommt. Das Fabrikat der Nägel kenne ich noch nicht", fügte Calleigh hinzu. "Horatio, kann ich vielleicht jetzt schon gehen? Mein Auto muss noch in die Werkstatt." "Mach Feierabend, Calleigh. Und sei morgen pünktlich." Sie verabschiedete sich und verließ das Gebäude. Die anderen diskutierten weiter. Leider reden die Bewohner des Klosters nicht mit uns. "Speed, was haben denn deine Spuren ergeben?" Horatio schaute zu dem jungen Mann hinüber. "Es waren einige Fingerabdrücke dabei. Leider hat AFIS nichts gefunden und in die Rechner der katholischen Diözese konnte ich leider nicht kommen." "Das sieht verdammt übel aus", meine Adell, "aber es gibt vielleicht eine Möglichkeit. Das Kloster ist dafür bekannt, dass verheiratete Paare ihre Flitterwochen dort verbringen." "Das ist schon mal ein Ansatz. Ich glaube, ich habe eine Idee..." "Na dann raus damit, Horatio" warf Eric ein. "Nein, ich muss erst mal mit Cook darüber sprechen, dann erfahrt ihr es."

Währenddessen saß Calleigh in der Werkstatt und wartete darauf, dass ihr Auto fertig wurde. Sie nahm sich den Brief noch mal vor und beschloss doch zu antworten. Sie hatte sich Briefpapier und einen Stift besorgt und fing an zu schreiben:

"Lieber Namenloser,

bitte gebe beim nächsten Brief deinen Namen an. Du wirkst wie ein Phantom. Zu deinen Fragen: Ich bin nicht liiert, aber es gibt bei mir auf der Arbeit jemanden, der mir gefällt. Es handelt sich um einen Detectiv. Ich gehe davon aus, dass du entweder ein Detectiv oder ein CSI bist. Ich lache auch nicht, wenn ich weiß wer du bist. Ich finde die Idee mit den Briefen total süß. Bitte antworte an folgendes Postfach: 2486, Miami Nord.

Liebe Grüße

Deine Calleigh"

Sie ging zur Information und fragte, wann ihr Auto fertig ist. Sie musste noch eine halbe Stunde warten. In dieser Zeit ging sie zum Postamt und mietete ein Postfach. Die Nummer trug sie noch in den Brief ein. Dann gab sie den Brief bei der Post ab, versehen mit der Postfachnummer. Als sie wieder in der Werkstatt war, bekam sie gleich ihr Auto wieder. als sie zu Hause ankam, nahm sie einen alten Ordner und heftete den Brief ab, ohne zu ahnen, dass ihr Brief gerade seinen Empfänger erreicht hatte.

Er saß bei sich zu Hause am Fenster und las den Brief. Er antwortete folgendermaßen:

"Liebe Calleigh,

meinen Namen nenne ich dir noch nicht. Wenn du es unbedingt wissen willst, finde selber heraus, wer ich bin. Du hast Recht. Ich bin ein Detectiv und kenne dich von der Arbeit her. Ich weiß nicht, in wen du dich verguckt hast, würde mich aber freuen, wenn ich es wäre. Du sollst wissen, dass ich dich liebe. Ich habe mich nur nicht getraut, es dir zu sagen, weil ich deine Reaktion nicht kenne. Du hast immer jeden abgewiesen. Warum soll ausgerechnet ich eine Chance bei dir haben? Ich freue mich schon auf deinen nächsten Brief. In Liebe

Ein Namenloser"

Am nächsten Morgen brachte er den Brief vor der Arbeit zur Post.


	3. kapitel 3

Kapitel 3

Am nächsten Morgen sprach Horatio mit seinem Vorgesetzten über seinen Plan. "Die Idee ist nicht schlecht. Wie wollen Sie das den umsetzen?" fragte dieser. "Ich werde mit den weiblichen Detectives sprechen. Ich denke, dass mir eine Kollegin helfen wird", erwiederte Horatio. Nachdem er das Büro verlassen hatte, sprach er mit seiner Schwägerin Yelina Salas. Sie lehnte sofort ab. "Du spinnst wohl! Wie soll ich das Ray erklären? Ich danke." Sie war richtig sauer. "Schon gut. Es war auch nur eine Frage." Horatio sprach noch mit einigen anderen Kolleginnen. eider nur mit mäßigem Erfolg. Auch die Ermittlungen sind ins Stocken geraten, wenn man von einem unerwarteten Ergebnis absieht. Die beiden Ermordeten hatten eine Affäre! Valera verglich die DNS-Proben und stellte zudem noch fest, dass die beiden Kind gehabt hätten. Alexx musste den Fötus entnehmen, um diese Untersuchung zu ermöglichen.

Kurz nach Feierabend saß Horatio noch nachdenklich in seinem Büro. Er war so in Gedanken versunken, dass er Adell erst bemerkte, als sie ihn direkt ansprach: "Stör ich? Sonst komme ich morgen wieder." Er schrak auf und murmelte:" Nein, absolut nicht. Ich wollte sowieso mit dir sprechen." Sie lächelte etas sarkastisch:"Ich weiß worüber. Das ganze Department redet über deine Idee. Ich wäre bereit dir zu helfen,aber ich habe eine Bedingung." "'Und die wäre?" fragte Horatio neugierig. "Du sprachst doch davon, als Ehepaar in den Flitterwochen das Kloster zu infiltireren." "Das stimmt", bestätigte er. "So weit ist alles in Ordnung. Wenn ich mich darauf einlasse, wird es keine Scheinehe sein, sondern eine richtige." Adell stand ruhig an den Türrahmen gelehnt, als sie das sagte. Es könnte Schwieirgkeiten mit deiner Familie geben." "Meine Familie lass mal meine Sorge sein. Ich bin zwar katholisch, aber ich halte nichts von der Kirche. Bist du einverstanden?" "Adell, lass mich eine Nacht darüber schlafen. Suche mich morgen früh nach der Morgenbesprechung auf. Dann reden wir noch mal darüber." "Ok, schönen Feierabend." Adell verließ das Büro und begab sich zu ihrem Auto und fuhr nach Hause.

Calleigh fuhr nach Feierabend zum Postamt um nachzusehen, ob sie wieder einen Brief bekommen hat. Sie reute sich, als sie den Brief aus dem Fach holte. Zu Hause las sie ihn sofort. Danach ging sie in Gedanken die Gesichter einiger Detectivs durch, bis sie wieder bei "ihm" gelandet war. Er gefiel ihr, auch wenn er ihr nicht immer die Wahrheit über seine Gefühle für sie gesagt hatte. Zudem sagte er ab und zu das falsche Wort zur falschen Zeit. Aber konnte er es wirklich sein? Es schien ihr unmöglich. Sie beschloss nicht weiter darüber nachzudenken.

Als Adell alleine zu Hause beim Essen saß, dachte sie immer nur über ihre Worte vom Nachmttag nach: "Warum habe ich Horatio eigentlich meine Hilfe angeboten? Ok, er ist ein anständiger Kerl und auch ein guter Freund. Es ist auch kein Geheimnis, dass er sich für seine Schwägerin interessiert. Ich war sehr dumm. Morgen werde ich mit ihm reden und mein Angebot rückgängig machen. Nein, das geht nicht. Sonst sind die Ermittlungen gefährdet. Es muss eine andere Lösung geben." Sie schlief sehr schlecht.

Auch Horatio hatte nicht seine beste Nacht. Das Angebot von Adell hatte ihn überrascht. Vor allem machte ihm die Bedingung Angst. Er hatte schon eien gescheiterte Ehe hinter sich. Er hoffte nur darauf, dass Adell sich auf einen Kompromiss einlassen würde. Wie diser aussah, wusste er allerdings nicht. Am nächsten Morgen ging er sehr unruhig zur Arbeit.

Nach der morgendlichen Dienstbesprechung bat Horatio Adell in sein Büro. Er begann das Gespräch: "Ich habe über deinen Vorschlag nachgedacht. Das Problem ist deine Bedingung. Ich habe schon eine Ehe in den Sand gesetzt. Vielleicht kannst du verstehen, dass ich etwas Angst habe." "Ich verstehe dich. Ich weiß selber nicht mehr, was mich gestern geritten hat. Wir müssen eine Lösung finden, mit der wir beide zurechtkommen", erwiederte sie. Horatio schritt in seinem Büro auf und ab. Adell machte das ganz nervös. Sie war schon aufgeregt genug."Nun setz dich,

damit wir weitersprechen können." "Also gut." Er nahm wieder an seinem Schreibtisch platz. Ich habe eine Idee. Wenn wir zum Beispiel in Georgia oder Alabama heiraten, wird die Ehe erst offiziell, wenn wir die Lizenz und unsere Papiere bei der Stadt vorgelegt haben. Die Lizenz wird in dann in dem entsprechenden Bundesstaat ausgestellt." "Du meinst, wenn wir außerhab von Florida heiraten, könnten wir nach dem Einsatz entscheiden, was wir machen?" Adells Anspannung löste sich etwas. "Ja, das meine ich", erwiederte Horatio. "Ich muss mich nur genau erkundigen, wie lange wir Zeit haben, um die Ehe eventuell zu "legalisieren". Ich werde das heute noch in Erfahrung bringen. Dann können wir den Einsatz so bald wie möglich beginnen." "Einverstanden. Ich denke, wir sollten Montag anfangen. Heute ist Donnerstag. Morgen könen wir alle Formailtäten erledigen. Ich muss jetzt wieder an die Arbeit. Bis nachher." Adell verließ das Büro und ging an ihren Arbeitsplatz.

Inzwischen hatte das Team die Nägel und das Kreuz analysiert. Die Nägel waren nicht handelsüblich. Es handelte sich um Spezialnägel, die zum Verbinden größerer Bauelemente verwendet werden. Nur wenige Händler in Miami führen diese Nägel. Eric besuchte die Händler und lies sich die Verkaufslisten dieses Nagels zeigen. Er fand heraus, dass kurz vor dem Doppelmord dieser Nagel verkauft wurde. Der Händler konnte sich nicht an den Kunden erinnern. Zudem wurde nicht mit der Kreditkarte bezahlt, sondern in bar.

Währenddessen versuchte Calleigh die Herkunft der Holzart zu ermitteln, die zum Bau des Kreuzes verwendet wurde. Leider hatte sie keinen Erfolg. Die Ermittler traten auf der Stelle.

Also war Horatios Plan eine letzte Möglichkeit. Er hatte seinen Kollegen den Plan erklärt und nach ihrer Meinung gefragt. Die meisten sahen darin eine gute Chance. Jetzt stellte sich nur die Frage, wer in seiner Abwesenheit das Kommando übernahm. Das Team entschied sich für Calleigh, die schon öfter Tatortuntersuchenungen alleine geleitet hatte. Alle wussten, dass sie für zwei Wochen völlig auf sich allein gestellt waren. Es musste absolute Kommuniaktionssperre herrschen, sonst war der Plan in Gefahr. Das wollte keiner riskieren. Horatio sollte nur im Notfall Bescheid geben.

Kurz vor Feierabend informierten Horatio und Adell Cook über die weiteren Schritte. Er wunderte sich sehr, dass Horatio wirklich jemanden gefunden hatte, der ihm half. Er erlaubte den Einsatz.

"Adell, bitte packe die Sachen zusammen, die du für zwei Wochen brauchst. Es ist besser, wenn du ab morgen abend bei mir bleibst", bat Horatio. "Es ist wohl besser. Dann wirkt es überzeugender." Adell war bei dem Gedanken etwas unwohl. Sie fuhr zu ihrer Wohnung im kubanischen Viertel und fing an zu packen. Sie legte auch für morgen die Papiere heraus, die sie mit nach Alabama nehmen musste. Inzwischen hatte Horatio alle anderen Informationen besorgt. Er wollte sie Adell morgen auf dem Flug mitteilen.

In diesem Zeitrahmen ging Calleighs Verehrer zur Post und holte einen Brief von ihr ab. Er lächelte nachdem er ihn gelesen hatte. Sie schrieb folgendes:

"Lieber Namenloser,

du bist der Detectiv auf den ich beide Augen geworfen habe, obwohl du mich angeschwindelt hast. Die meisten habe ich abgewiesen, weil sie in mir nur eine Frau sahen, mit der man Spass haben kann. Ich wünsche mir aber eine feste Beziehung. Ich hoffe, dass dein Interesse an mir auch in diese Richtung geht. Sonst vergiss es lieber gleich. Leider kann ich die nächsten zwei Wochen nicht so viel schreiben, weil ich Horatio vertreten muss. Ich hoffe, dass wir unser Versteckspiel bald beenden.

Deine Calleigh"

Sie hatte ihn erkannt. Er freute sich, dass sie trotzdem noch mitspielte. Noch fehlte ihm der Mut mit ihr von Angesicht zu Angesicht über seine Gefühle zu sprechen.

Am nächsten Tag flogen Adell und Horatio nach Alabama. Während des Fluges erzählte Horatio ihr, was er bei der Stadt erfahren hatte. "Wir haben 12 Wochen Zeit, um unsere Papiere bei der Stadt einzureichen. Ich hoffe, dass wir diese Zeit friedlich miteinander verbringen." "Ich denke schon. An mir soll es nicht scheitern. Leider sieht meine Familie den Einsatz nicht gerne. Sie ist der Meinung, wenn ich heirate, dann richtig oder gar nicht. Ich habe mir aber nicht reinreden lassen", erwiederte sie.

Drei Stunden später flogen sie nach Miami zurück. Vom Flughafen aus fuhren sie zu Horatios Haus,

das in einem ruhigen Vorort von Miami lag. Sie betraten das Haus und Adell schaute sich erst mal ein wenig um. "Komm, ich zeige dir dein Zimmer." Horatio führte sie durch das Haus zu einem kleinen, aber gemütlich eingerichtetem Gästezimmer. Er schaute sie etwas unsicher an: "Es ist für dich bestimmt angenehmer hier zu schlafen. Ich meine... ich will dich zu nichts zwingen." Sie gab ihm spontan einen Kuss. "Danke. Mit soviel Rücksichtnahme habe ich nicht gerechnet. Ich hatte so eine Angst." Sie stellte ihre Tasche auf das Bett. "Dann lass ich dich erst mal alleine. Ich muss noch einkaufen." Er verlies das Zimmer. "Horatio, das Kochen übernehme ich", rief sie ihm noch hinterher.


	4. Chapter 4

Kapitel 4

Am Montag begaben sich Adell und Horatio in den Santa Ana Convent. Adell hatte inzwischen alle Bedenken abgelegt. Sie hatte erkannt, dass man mit Horatio leben kann. Sie flüsterte ihm ins Ohr: "Möge das Spiel beginnen". "Hoffen wir, dass wir das überleben", ewiederte er leise. Er drückte Adell behutsam an sich. Sie sah ihn so liebevoll an, dass er sie fast geküsst hätte. "Kann ich Ihnen helfen?" Horatio und Adell schraken auf. "Wir haben hier für zwei Wochen ein Zimmer gebucht. Auf den Namen Caine." Adell hatte sich als erstes wieder gefasst. "Das stimmt", bestätigte Horatio. "Ich habe Ihre Reservierung. Bitte füllen Sie die Anmeldung aus." Die Nonne schob ein Formular zu den Beiden. Sie füllten es aus und dann zeigte Ihnen die Schwester ihr Zimmer.

"Was sollte das denn eben?" Adell war etwas sauer. "Ich dachte, dass wir nur so tun, als ob wir verheiratet wären." Insgeheim dachte sie: "Ich bin nicht wirklich dabei, mich in Horatio zu verlieben. Nicht nach drei Tagen." "Schon gut, Adell. Du hast mich nur so angesehen, so liebevoll, dass ich gar nicht anders konnte." Horatio bemühte sich um Rechtfertigung. "Schon gut." Sie sah ihn an. Er lächelte:" Da ist das Lächeln wieder. Du kannst gar nicht anders." Sie lachte: Anscheinend nicht." "Sie ist wirklich eine besondere Frau. Wenn sie so lächelt, gefällt sie mir unglaublich gut."

Leider machten Calleigh und ihre Kollegen kaum Fortschritte. Bis sich noch ein Obdachloser meldete, der etwas vom Strand mitgenommen hatte und es erst jetzt zum CSI brachte. Es handelte sich um die Kutte des Priesters. Eric untersuchte sie und wurde tatsächlich fündig. Er fand außer der DNA des Priesters und der verstorbenen Nonne, noch Fremd-DNA, die nicht von den Beiden stammt. Laut Valera war sie weiblich. Für Calleigh war es ein entscheidender Hinweis, weil sie wusste, dass es für Horatio und Adell gefährlich wird. Es bestand kein Zweifel, dass sich die Mörderin innerhalb der Klostermauern befand.

Am selben Abend holte sich Calleigh wieder einen Brief ab. Sie las folgendes:

Liebe Calleigh,

ich habe noch nicht den Mut mit dir persönlich über meine Gefühle für dich zu sprechen. Ich weiß, dass du weißt, wer ich bin. Dass du momentan viel Arbeit hast, weiß ich auch, da jeder über Horatios verrückten Plan Bescheid weiß. Eines will ich dir heute aber noch sagen: "ICH LIEBE DICH". Bitte schreibe mir, ob ich noch eine Chance habe.

Ein Namenloser

Sie freute sich über das Geständnis, dachte aber gleichzeitig: "Ich werde ihm schreiben, was ich über sein Verhalten denke."Sie holte sich Schreibzeug und fing an zu schreiben:

"Lieber John,

DU BIST EIN FEIGLING! Das ändert aber nichts an der Tatsache, dass ich dich auch liebe. Jetzt muss es dir leichter fallen. Momentan brauche ich jemanden, bei dem ich mich auch mal anlehnen kann. Jemanden bei dem ich nicht immer nur stark sein muss, der mich in die Arme nimmt.. Ich hoffe, dass du bald mit mir persönlich.

Deine Calleigh"

Sie brachte den Brief am nächsten Morgen zur Post.

Als John ihn gelesen hatte, wurde er nachdenklich. Er beschloss allen Mut zusammenzunehmen und heute nach Schichtende mit ihr zu sprechen.

In dieser Zeit stellten Horatio und Adell erste Nachforschungen an. Niemand schöpfte Verdacht. Die beiden überzeugten auf der ganzen Linie.

Später suchte John Calliegh in Ballistiklabor auf. Sie war gerade dabe einen Bericht über einen Drogenmord zu schreiben, als er er sie ansprach. "Hast du ein gerade etwas Zeit für mich? Wir müssen miteinander reden." Sie drehte sich um und sah ihm tief in die dunklen Augen: "Gerne, aber sei jetzt ehrlich zu mir." Er trat noch einen Schritt auf sie zu. "Du weißt,was ich für dich empfinde..." "Ja John, aber ich möchte es aus deinem Mund hören." Weiter kamen die Beide nicht, weil Eric ins Labor platzte.


End file.
